Data storage discs, such as that shown at 10 in FIG. 2, store a diverse array of data including music, movies and educational material. Currently images stored on such data storage discs are only accessible during playback of the disc in an appropriate disc drive. Such images may include logos, advertising and other images related to the data on the disc, e.g., a data storage disc containing music data may, during playback, include images related to the music. Images related to the data on the disc may also be displayed on packaging for the disc. e.g., a data storage disc containing education materials may be packaged with images related to the educational materials.
Meanwhile, holographic images (“holograms”) are currently generated on a limited array of surfaces including glass, decals and films. In order to place a hologram on a non-film surface, the hologram is first generated on a film and then attached to the non-film surface. For example, to create a hologram on a plastic card, the hologram is first created on a film and then the film is attached to the card.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method of generating a holographic image on a data storage disc. It would further be desirable to generate the image such that it is visible on the disc surface without requiring playback of the disc in a disc drive. It would further be desirable to generate the image directly on the disc surface without requiring that the image be generated separately and then attached to the disc.